Innocently Embarassing
by nijiironocrayon
Summary: "Between Gareki-kun and Karoku-san, who do you like most, Nai-chan?" In which Yogi have to ask a simple question. Completed.


**Karneval belong to its owner. This story is purely fictional created by nijiironocrayon.**

.

.

.

"Gareki!"

There was an echo at the hallway of Circus Ship #2. Gareki jolted at the familiar tone. He was just barely going back to the ship after a mission. Last time he checked, the boy was still sleeping. Oh, add a very cautious young man stared at him when he caught him visiting the boy's room. There he was, the boy named Nai, waving at him excitedly.

"Oh, it's just you." Gareki replied shortly. After all, Gareki was still Gareki on the outside. However, his tone changed slightly when he saw the young man standing behind Nai. "...Tch."

"Gareki! Gareki!" Nai still didn't pay much attention to Gareki's abrupt change of tone. He grabbed Gareki's hand as he added, "I miss you!"

"You don't have to call me twice. I hear you, Nai." Gareki let out a sigh, but he smiled a little. "It's been a while."

"Un! It's been a while!" Nai exclaimed innocently. Gareki started to think that maybe Yogi influenced Nai too much. "Oh!" He suddenly remembered, "This is Karoku."

"...Yeah, I know." Gareki scoffed, "Nice to see you."

"Yes." Likewise, Karoku replied shortly. He still didn't trust him completely, it seemed. Even after Hirato's explanation a while ago. Well, it wasn't as if Gareki trust him too after all. "Nai, you should go to the central room. Tsukumo_-san _wants to see you."

"Tsukumo?" Nai tilted his head innocently, thinking very hard. "Did she say that yesterday?"

"Yeah, with Yogi_-san_." Karoku added with a gentle smile, ignoring a scoff from the teenage boy. "Go first. I still have to meet Hirato_-san _to discuss something."

"Okay!" Nai cheerfully remarked, "Let's go, Gareki!"

"Righ-"

"I'm sorry, Nai." Karoku cut his answer, "But Gareki has to stay here for a moment. He still needs to see Hirato_-san _with me."

Gareki stared at him; when did that shitty four-eyessay to meet him today? He didn't say anything yesterday, for goodness sake! Nai's expression looked sad, but he nodded and left them alone for good.

Huh, alone?

.

.

.

"What do you want to talk to me?" Gareki folded his hands as he demanded the young man. "If this is about last time, I don't really mind. You attacked me because you wanted to protect Nai." He added with a sigh, "I shot your _otherself _at that Mansion, so call it even."

"But even so, I'm sorry." Karoku remarked truthfully, "And thank you for taking care of Nai all this time."

"You don't have to. But yes, he's indeed quite handful per say." Gareki said simply, "Now if we're done here, can I go to the central room?"

"...One more thing."

Gareki raised an eyebrow, but he was totally taken aback by Karoku's stern tone and firm gaze. This expression almost the same with his half's.

"...Don't get too close with Nai." Karoku voiced out his concern, "Just involved to _us _is bad enough. Besides, aren't you going to-"

"I don't want to." Gareki cut Karoku's remark as he let out a deep sigh and walked away from that hallway aloofly. "Is that it? I'm leaving."

.

.

.

.

"Gareki!"

"Gareki_-kun_!"

Nai and Yogi cheered almost at the same time. They were apparently playing something that Gareki thought was too childish for him to play at that age. Tsukumo, as usual, was looking at them from the sidelines and stopped them when it was necessary to do so. It was as if he went back few months ago, when they were still searching of Karoku's whereabout.

Speak of the devil. It seemed that the young man _did _have a discussion with Hirato. The young captain of Circus Ship #2 came up with him at the central room. Whilst Gareki glared at his sight for good, the young man just gave him a curt nod much to his dismay. Nai, Yogi and Tsukumo looked at each other for Gareki's sudden change of behavior. Although, their captain chuckled lightly at the sight.

"You're going to burn someone with that stare, Gareki_-kun_." Hirato felt amused by the scene.

Nai tilted his head, "Gareki wants to burn who?"

"Don't think it too deep, Nai." Karoku patted Nai's white hairs gently, earning a glare from the raven teenager, "Right Gareki_-kun_?"

"Shut up, _Onii-san_." Gareki sarcasticly replied. He swore he saw him looked very possessive to Nai like his other half for miliseconds long.

"G-Gareki_-kun..._?" Yogi looked frightened by this, "Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Tell me!"

"Should I call Doctor?" Tsukumo asked him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"No."Gareki firmly replied. "I'm good. Stop asking me whimsical things, Yogi."

"...Okay." Yogi replied before he added, "Oh! Let's go play something! Maybe your sickness-"

"I'm not sick!"

"-will be cured, right Hirato_-san_?" Yogi turned to his superior, ignoring the teenage boy's outburst. "What do you want to play, Nai_-chan_?"

"Eh, me?"

"Yup! You're just barely recover, so I think you have right to choice what to play!" Yogi turned to Gareki, "That's alright, right Gareki_-kun_?"

Since Yogi and Nai looked at him with such intense stare, he had no right to argue. Both Karoku and Tsukumo looked at him too, in case he hurted Nai's feelings. Hell, they were too over-protective to the half _niji_. Gareki glanced at Hirato who had been smirking for a while. Thankfully, Jiki had gone somewhere today so he escaped the embarassment.

Gareki let out another sigh, "Fine. What do you want to play, Nai?"

"I want to play Truth or Dare!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yogi, truth or dare?" It was the only female of the group who asked the blonde haired guy.

Yogi answered after a few moments off, "Dare?"

"Stay in Akari-_sensei_ office for one day." Tsukumo replied affirmatively, holding a small smile. "Good luck, Yogi."

"T-T-Tsukumo_-chan_!"

Whilst Nai tilted his head, Gareki smirked as if saying 'serves you right', and earning a mischiveous smile from Hirato who was a bit further from them.

"Yogi, you have to play by the rule." Tsukumo insisted, "It's just a day off, right, Nai_-kun_?"

"Uh-uh." The innocent boy replied with a nod. "Yogi, good luck!"

"You dare to take back your words? How irritating..." A snide comment from Gareki made the blonde guy jolted.

"...But, Tsukumo_-chan_! Gareki_-kun_!" But finally he gave up after all. Yogi remarked after pouting, "Fine then, Nai-_chan_'s turn!"

"Okay!" The white haired half _niji _beamed, "Umm, I think I'll choose Truth."

"Yosh, truth then! Hmm..." Yogi thought for a while. "Here comes! Between Gareki-_kun_ and Karoku-_san_, who do you like most, Nai-_chan_?"

*DUAKK*

Without mercy, Gareki punched the Circus Ship #2 member after hearing the foolishly foolish question. The question made the guy who was talking to Hirato coughed up the tea he was drinking gracefully until now.

"Gareki_-kun_, it's hurt!" Yogi protested out loud.

Tsukumo commented from the side while ruffling Nai's hairs fondly. "Yogi, you're very slow."

"Umm, I get Truth so I answer it?" Unaware of the crude situation, Nai tilted his head in confusion. "Did Yogi ask wrong?"

"Shut up, Nai." It was Gareki's turn to speak, earning glares from Tsukumo and Karoku. "You don't have to answer." His expression said 'I knew it already' for a milisecond.

"But, Gareki_-kun_, he has to-" Yogi earned another smack from the black haired teen, "Oww! You hit me again! What did I do wrong?"

"Because you're stupid." The three people; Gareki, Tsukumo, and Hirato answered almost at the same time.

"Nai, you don't have to answer." Came from Karoku who walked and sat next to confused half animal. "Okay?"

"But, Karoku, I want to answer the question!" Nai exclaimed merrily, "Because it's my question and I want to answer it!"

A snort escaped the genius teen and a smile escaped the young man.

"I like the both of them same!" Nai smiled brightly which made Gareki's eyes widen. He thought Nai would choose Karoku over him, but it seemed he was wrong. The same thought crossed inside Karoku's before Nai answered a completely different thing. Nai answered slowly, "I can't choose. They're important for me as much as everyone in the Circus." Nai tilted his head like usual after a pause, "Does it count as an answer?"

The one who recovered first was Hirato who chuckled at their silentness. "Of course, Nai." He ruffled his hairs fondly, earning stares from Karoku and Gareki who seemed not caring at all.

"Let's continue the game, shall we Nai_-chan_?" Tsukumo asked the boy with a small smile.

"Un!"

.

.

.

**It's short but I love it. Seriously Yogi, thank you for being there adding the fluff. As you can see it's different from the original manga. But this is how I find it supposed to without the silver!Yogi's arrival. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
